


lethal heart.

by liquorna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Jaemin, Character Death, Everyone's kind of a dick, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unstable Relationships, just fuckin read it idk, rich kids being scandalous, there's sex go away, uhh murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorna/pseuds/liquorna
Summary: pretty on the outside, rotten on the inside. – that's how many people would begin to describe na jaemin.despite capturing people's hearts with ease, he was the first one to stomp on them and crush them into millions of tiny pieces. he was cruel yet addictive, and maybe that's what cost him his life.all because of his lethal heart.





	lethal heart.

**Author's Note:**

> look, it's me, len. finally here to write something nobody asked for. 
> 
> if you're familiar with my work, this is gonna be very different from what i usually do. it's gonna tackle some pretty heavy subjects such as uhh murder.  
> this is gonna revolve around a murder mystery, very inspired by the iconic show elite. 
> 
> i don't really have much to say other than the structure will be a bit weird, but i'll try to make it comprehensive enough. this will contain sexual scenes and just because i portray a certain member in a certain bad light doesn't mean i hate him, it's all for the sake of the story. okay, now that the annoying shit is out of the way, please enjoy.

"jaemin was beautiful. his smile was the brightest thing on this earth. he had the prettiest lips, the prettiest eyes, the prettiest voice... the prettiest face. but not the prettiest heart." 

 

"he was... something else. he was different, in all the right ways. he was one a kind. you'd never meet someone like him. there's nobody like him." 

 

"he had everyone wrapped around his finger. everyone pretended to love him, but the crushing reality was that nobody could stand him. everyone hated his guts. but no one could tell it to his face, because the validation he gave was priceless. he could make you feel like the most important and loved person in the world, just as he could make you feel worthless in a second." 

 

"he was popular. really popular. as if he came straight out of a hollywood movie. jaemin thought he was the star of his own movie, he lived life as if he was a movie character. sheltered in his own fantasies." 

 

"could you, uh... repeat the question, please?" 

 

in a small, dimly lit interrogation room, a group of people had to sit through many different questions about the same infamous boy. parents, teachers, friends. but five people in particular sparked up the interest of the main officer on the case, the case of na jaemin's murder.  
lee jeno, mark lee, lee donghyuck, huang renjun and wong yukhei.  
all close friends of the victim, each of them maintaining a different form of relationship with him. 

 

there was lee jeno, the devoted lover. romantic, head over heels, in love. 

 

mark lee, the troublemaker. heartbreaker, cocky, confident. 

 

lee donghyuck, the jealous best friend. rivaling, jealous, envious. 

 

huang renjun, the reasonable friend. quiet, calculated, voice of reason. 

 

and finally, wong yukhei also known as lucas, the side call. sporty, strong, but a bit naive. 

 

those people were all different, yet they all had something in common. they all knew na jaemin personally, they were all friends, they had history. all of them came from a similar background, all of them lived through many phases together. their friend group was strong, they were almost inseparable. they did all kinds of things together, typical teenage things. and yet, something about them, in that small room, with the lights shining on their faces, as they got questioned for the murder of their friend, the friend they all knew for many years, the friend they supposedly loved, something in their eyes felt off. there was no love, none that could be detected. some were awfully calm, others completely panicked. and years of experience lead johnny to believe that they were primary suspects, and that he was going to keep his eye on every single one of them, until the truth eventually explodes. 

because the truth always comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> that was awfully short but it's just a small introduction to the story. the chapters will possibly be longer but i don't like to make empty promises so you take what you get. 
> 
> by the way, remember the order in which the characters were introduced, if you wanna know who's speaking in the beginning. 
> 
> i know this isn't much but i hope it could at least set a bit of a tone for what's to come. let me know your thoughts nonetheless. 
> 
> thank you for reading❕


End file.
